Making crazy science
by Justarandompersonn
Summary: Cosima is self aware, but Delphine Isn't her monitor, what happens when she finds out she's a clone?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm in love with Orphan Black and Cophine, so I decided to do a fic on them, I don't own the characters or certain story lines the creators do.**

Delphine POV

Cosima and I had been friends for a few weeks, that was until she kissed me by surprise and changed it all, I decided to run like I always do, that's what brought me to this university in the first place Delphine Cormier accomplished bailer, but for some strange reason I didn't want to run from Cosima in fact I wanted to run towards here and that's how I'm stood in her apartment trying to talk crazy science with her when my mind is else where

''I can't stop thinking about that kiss'' I state in a whisper, this seems to have caught her attention as she straightens up and looks at me

''Ah like in a not bad way?'' she asks coyly

''Oh like I have never thought about bisexuality, I mean f-for myself you know but as a scientist I know that sexuality is a is a-a spectrum but you know social biases they, codified attraction. It's contrary to the biological facts... you know''

''That's oddly romantic.. Totally encouraging''

and in that moment I realised I would gain more than I would loose if I kissed her right now, So I did I grasped the side of her face and ran my thumb over the soft lips that have had me memorised and joined our lips together, this wasn't a slow kiss this was a kiss in which I wanted to let her know I was in, what ever this was I wanted to be apart of

But it wasn't enough I needed more I began to pull at her cardigan she was wearing and tossed it to the floor, she wraps her arms around my neck and I trap her to the table with my hips I move my lips to her neck nipping at her skin as I move, she lets out a moan and I have to keep my knees buckling

''Del-Delphine Wait'' she murmurs

''Non Cosima I want this'' I state and return my lips to her pulse point

''shit.. No I mean N-not here, the bed'' I just nod to busy with exploring her neck until she lifts my chin so we are making eye contact, she just looks at me and smiles, Interlacing our hands and moving us from the short space from the table to the bed

she lays me down in the centre of the bed pushing our hips together ''do you still want this?'' she stutters out and I can't help but smile at her worry for me, I nod my head and move my trembling fingers up to her glasses, taking them off and placing them on the drawer then place my hands at the back of her neck pulling her down and joining our lips together again, her hands roam to the bottom of my sweater and I take this as a sign sitting up she manages to remove both my T-shirt and sweater all in one leaving me in my ivory bra

''God your beautiful'' she whispers placing her lips on my collar bone I feel my breathing hitch as she moves down to my breasts nipping at the skin, my eyes roll to the back of my head, I need to feel her skin too I take my time to remove her top clothing leaving her too in her bra

''merde'' she seductively removes my bra before I know it and her lips are on my already nipple, she rolls my other between her thumb and fore finger and I feel a lurch deep within my stomach, once she is satisfied with the attention of my breast she leaves open mouth kisses down my abdomen and with every kiss my muscles tremble

she unbottens my skirt and hooks her fingers on the side of my matching panties and lazily drags them down my long toned legs, when she makes her way back up my body she nibbles at the inside of my thighs, and I realise that this is the moment of no return but in my mind this is not a bad thing

''Cosima please'' I beg her and I feel her smile on my thigh, her dreadlocks tickling the skin as she does she must have noticed my urgency as she rakes her nails to the apex of my sex and I let out a moan I don't dare hold it back I want her to know what she's doing to me

''You're so wet'' she husks as she parts my wet lips and takes my clit in her mouth, my head falls back to the pillow and my eyes slam shut, an animalist moan leaves my mouth as she continues to massage my clit with her tongue

''merde.. Fuck, Cos-sima'' I pant out, she brings her fingers up to my opening and circles it a few times before pushing two fingers inside me my moans have now turned into whimpers and pleas as she pumps her fingers in and out of me with ease

''Up here, I-I need you up here'' I manage to pant out and she makes her way up my body never stilling her fingers, my hands move to her shoulders as I dig my fingers into her skin knowing I'm going to leave marks, the tightness in my stomach had increased and I know it's not long before I'm going to orgasm, she knows this too as she starts to kiss my neck and move her fingers rapidly her thumb moves up to my clit making me jerk, I wrap my legs around her waist my hips jerking on their own

''It's okay Delphine, I'm right her let go for me'' She whispers in my ear and that is all the encouragement I need as my body tenses up and I cum screaming her name

my breath is ragged as she slips her fingers out of me with a Final kiss on the lips she rolls over laying next to me, she doesn't make any indication that she wants me to return the favour and we just lie there in bliss soaking up each others happiness

I feel tears pricking the side of my eyes I try and hide it but my breathing gives me away

''Hey, you okay?'' Cosima asks I shake my head trying to rid the tears

''Yes'' I say my voice breaking, she sits up further and places her hand on my stomach

''You sure?'' you can't help but let out a saddened chuckle, moving my hand up to my eyes

''I-I cry after sex with boys too'' This is a lie, you never have the only reason tears are in my eyes is because this is the first time you've felt intimacy with someone, sure you've had sex but this was more than sex this was intimate to you

''Poor you'' she states interlocking your fingers again

''But you know what?'' she hums at the question ''I am never this hungry I could kill for some Ice-cream''

''Hmm, your wish is my command'' she says getting out of bed ''I'm gonna go the the store and get us some Eskimo pies'' and you can't help but admire her toned stomach as she puts her red coat on

''Eskimo?'' I question

''Yeah''

''I don't think I know it'' I say

''No?''

''No''

''Then prepare yourself your about to become a craven addict'' she says slipping her glasses on her face

''I think I already am'' I state in full honesty she just looks at you and smiles again, the same smile she gave you before, the one that says everything is going to be fine

Cosima POV

I enter the apartment with a strut in my stride how could I now? Delphine is in my bed! I couldn't be more happier that I am right now, I shut the door and walk into the living area as I look over to my bed I see Delphine passed out in my bed and I can help but grin, I place the Ice-creams in the freezer and make my way into the bedroom slipping off my coat as I do so and climbing into bed

I place my glasses on the bed side drawer again but as my hand moves over Delphine she holds my hand and pulls me closer

''Cosima?'' she murmurs

''Yeah babe?''

''Hold me please?'' she asks almost begging

''Defiantly, now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up'' I say she only hums in response I'm currently the big spoon watching her chest rise and fall and it's not too soon that I am asleep too.

**So that's it, what did you guys think? R&R.. Merci :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter, I don't own the characters or certain story lines the creators do.**

Delphine POV

I wake up wrapped in Cosima's arms and all the events of last night come rushing back to me but what surprises me is instead of loosely slipping out of bed and leaving I cuddle in closer to Cosima she starts to stur and I feel her place a butterfly kiss on my neck

''hmm, morning'' She mutters into my ear

''Good morning ma chérie''

''So last night huh?'' she asks feeling uneasy

''Best night ever Cosima'' I state and she wraps her arms around me tighter not wanting to let me go, I turn myself around so I am facing her and place a chaste kiss on her lips

''So no regrets? Cause that would suck big time''

''Non, No regrets Cosima, I promise'' I say and she just nods her head ''How about I make us breakfast? I'm sure I can find my way around your kitchen''

''No I'll make it, it's cool we're running late anyway I can make you some French toast?'' she says with a grin and I can't help but laugh

''Because I am French, oui?''

''Uh no because French toast is awesome and like the second best thing to come out of France'' she explains with a kiss as she leaves the bed and scurries off to the kitchen in nothing but her underwear, that's when I realised I'm wearing the same underwear as yesterday so I'll have to go home to change quickly but that can wait until after breakfast, I too leave the bed making sure to throw a robe over myself

I enter the kitchen area and I see Cosima stood at the oven dancing along to the radio, I come up behind her and place my hands on her hips she leans her head back into my shoulder and we both just stand there taking in how comfortable we are with each other, we must have been stood there for quite a while as the fire alarm bring us out of our trance

''Shit shit, um no worries I can make some more'' she says with a frown that I can't help but find cute, but then I realise that we are running late and I still need to shower and change my clothes before class

''Hmm, I would love to but unfortunately I need to shower and change before class, I can see you later, bring some truffles or how about I come by the lab later?''

''Right, yeah defiantly and uh I promise to get you breakfast next time'' she says with a blush

''Next time? a bit présomptueux non?'' I whisper ''I'm looking forward to it already'' I state nipping at her earlobe

''Yeah ditto obvs.. Okay so I'll see you later?'' She asks and I give her a nod and a kiss, get dressed and leave with a final goodbye

Cosima POV

''Over 4,000 base pairs from each sample, sequenced and analyzed'' Scott annouces as he hands me back the memory stick

''Awesome! Awesome. Okay, what did you uh what did you find?''

''No markers for respiratory disease'' he says pointing at the paper ''This sequence is anomalous for cytochrome C and then this piece'' pointing again ''is distinct in each sample''

''They're different?'' I ask stunned ''that's, that's crazy''

''what are you looking for, really? Not respiratory disease''

''Nope'' I say lifting up the pieces of paper

''Hi'' I hear Delphine say and I turn around to see her walk into the lab

''hey, uh Scott this is Delphine'' I say as she waves at Scott with an hello

''Hey'' Scott answers with a chuckle which lets me know he appreciates her beauty too

''Um I have to run to class but I was wondering if it's okay to come over later?'' She asks hesitantly

''Yeah, Of course'' I say with a Smile which she returns

''Okay'' she whispers as she moves her head closer and joins our lips into a loving kiss, It's only short but it keeps me wanting more I can hear Scott say something but he's not my concern right now

''Bye'' she whispers as she nuzzles our noses together in an Eskimo kiss

''Bye'' I murmur as she walks out of the lab and I can't help but watch her, I mean I'd be crazy not to, Scott walkes back over and snaps me back into reality

''Um, so yeah back to work?'' He asks looking anywhere but me and I have to laugh at his awkwardness

''Sure thing Scotty''

Delphine POV

It's only been a few hours since I've seen Cosima but I still get butterflies when I do, I open the door to her apartment and she is sat on the chair facing towards me I walk up behind her and announce myself ''Bonsoir Ma chérie'' I say as I lift her chin and place a kiss on her lips I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing her lips, I walk over to the table placing the bag and a bottle of wine on there

''I have the truffles that I promised you, You okay?'' I ask noticing her mood

''are you?'' she asks coldly throwing me through a loop

''Well I was but..'' She turns the laptop towards me and I get a nauseating feeling in my stomach

''Delphine Cormier not Beraud you already have your doctorate in immunology don't you?''

''I am so sorry'' I plead to her

''I am so stupid''

''No no no your not'' I say moving my hand to hers but she pulls away breaking my heart a little

''The transcripts? The fake boyfriend? Pretending not to know doctor Leekie? I knew it was all bullshit but I still thought you were on my side, I wanted to trust you'' she says, her voices breaking

''You can trust me!'' I argue back

''Did you tell Doctor Leekie I know these girls?''

''W-What?, Cosima what girls?'' I say no knowing what she's talking about

''These girls'' She says shoving pieces of papers my way, on the papers are pictures and notes of girls that look just like her but they aren't her, I study the pictures more closely

''Who are these people Cosima? Sister?'' I ask thinking of the quickest explanation that comes to mind

''Delphine you can use me all you want but don't play dumb with me, You know I'm a Clone and I know your my monitor so what have you told doctor Leekie? Did you tell him about Kira?''

''Cosima are you high? Seriously Clones? what the hell are you talking about? what is a monitor like a spy?''

''Stop Playing fucking dumb!''

''I don't know what your talking about!'' I shout back

''Then how the fuck do you know Leekie?''

''He's my Ex-Boyfriend!'' I announce and she looks at me startled ''I didn't want you to find out about him this way but seriously Cosima I don't know anything about Clones or this Kira girl I swear I can't loose you I-I Didn't want to fall for you but I have!''

''How can i possibly believe that?''

''Because you feel it! It-its not a lie, it's not possible'' I state desperately

''Then what was so bad about Leekie that you couldn't tell me from the start? I mean I've mentioned him loads and you never said anything''

''Because I was ashamed Cosima, he was my professor in the old university I attended but he initiated a romantic relationship with me and then he got a new job and dropped me like a hot stone, so I wanted to do my doctorate again to see if I was good enough to be a Doctor of immunology and not cause I was sleeping with Leekie, That is the truth, but if we are talking about telling the truth then you are hiding bigger things than me''

''Because I had to Delphine what was I supposed to say 'oh good morning Delphine did you know I'm a clone and someone is spying on me? cool right' No I don't think so, god why does everything have to be messed up''

''So your an actual Clone? I thought it was illegal?'' I ask confused

''Yeah well apparently not, look I'm sorry for flipping out at you I just don't know who I can trust any more, maybe I need some time away''

''You can trust me, you don't need to run please, don't run from me'' I say with tears in my eyes

''Then come with me, you can meet of the other clones'' She says wiggling her eyebrows ''And the whole Leekie thing I don't care what you did, I don't think any different of you''

''Thank you, and Of course I'll come with you''

''Awesome well we can catch the next plane if that's okay with you?''

''Merde I have to TA in the morning but how about I come tomorrow, meet you there?''

''Yeah totally, well I better start packing'' she says as she gets off the chair and moves into the bedroom

''Cosima, If i'm not your monitor like you think, then who is?''

''I don't know but I plan on finding out''

**So that's it, what did you guys think? R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Orphan black or The characters that's BBC America and the creators**

Delphine POV

I'm stood outside the address Cosima gave me, I don't know why I'm so nervous so my girlfriend is a clone no big deal except it's a huge deal and I'm trying to understand everything it's just a lot to deal with but Cosima is worth it im sure, I knock the door hesitantly and wait until the door finally opens

''Hello Cosim-oh your not Cosima I mean you kind of are but your not My Cosima because she has dreadlocks and.. bigger boobs? N-n-not that I was looking of course it's just uh merde''

''Frenchie, you wanna shovel for the hole your digging?'' The stranger says in a British accent ''I'm Sarah by the way and you must be Delphine, Cosima's right through there'' She says as she moves away from the door allowing me to enter the apartment? or s it a loft? I can't really tell as I walk in a see another person but thankfully he doesn't look like Cosima

''Oh well now I get it'' He says and I can't help but be taken aback

''Is Cosima here..''

''It's Delphine!'' He shouts ho does everyone here know my name? ''she got baggage'' He continues whilst looking at me up and down Cosima enters the room she looks different like she has a million and one things going through her head it makes me want to help her in anyway I can

''You know I'm surprised Sarah didn't kick your willowy arse'' he says as he leaves his place

''uh Felix he is not the most trusting of people, neither is Sarah so yeah-''

''I Promise I didn't tell Leekie about Sarah's child'' I express

''What difference does it make? I'm just glad your here''

''Cosima I think I found something out, That Leekie is a liar and I think you can prove it scientifically with that.. your synthetic sequence''

''He gave me my own Genome '' She say's confused

''But you.. you can't find that sequence any more can you? i heard him saying that he scrubbed it'' I say hesitantly I don't blame Cosima for clearing off the table she has every right to be mad I know I would be I try and comfort her but she is in no mood

''Don't'' she states sternly so I pull back because she just needs to process right now, Staying to T.A In Minnesota may have been a blessing I was able to talk to Leekie and find out a few things about his 'Project' About Cosima and the rest and maybe be able to help her now

''Look Cosima I don't know what's going on or how this is possible but I'm on your side I ill always be on your side so whatever you need I'm here Okay?''

She looks at me with her lip trembling and all she can do is nod right now I give her time to compose herself

''I think the secret is a message um like a Dr. Craig Venter watermarked his synthetic DNA I-I-It's a key to our origins'' she explain shuffling the necessary papers

''Uh May I?'' I asks I know she's trying to trust me but it must pretty hard right now but help is help right? she gives me a quick nod and I start to tap away at the keys of the laptop

Cosima POV

I don't know long we've been staring at the screens of our laptops, enough for it to get dark outside anyway

''Here's the synthetic Sequence and this is the differentiate portion'' I say as she peers over to my screen

''This is an Er.. encrypted I.D Tag it's ho they tell you apart'' she explains to me

''Okay But.. but how to decode it? I've four nuclear types to work wit and A and.. and no idea how their encrypted I mean there are thousands of per mutations and we're running out of time''

''Yes but I know you tag number Aldous had left his office open and I had a look around''

''You did.. uh you do?''

''Yes I saw it in his hidden files it's a numerical so if we know how that translates we can figure out the rest'' she says to me and I can't help but think hy she did all this for me, why she would want to get involved with me... with us I hope it's for good reasons

''Okay what is it?'' what is my tag who am I?

''It's 324B21'' she say's proudly like she's amazed she remembered it.. but that's me that's who I am to them to whoever created us

''324B21?.. Right I'm 324B21'' I say placing the laptop on the coffee table I feel a poke in my side and look back at Delphine as she mumbles an 'I'm sorry' like this is her fault or she needs to be sorry for something

''well uh lets run these letter through a decryption program'' I say as we place our laptops on the table

Delphine POV

''Ugh! none of these results match the I.D tag'' I say my frustration getting the better of me right now

''Okay.. Okay think we're molecular encoding... from thirty years ago''

''Yes but we're looking at it from now'' I say and It's like I see the Light bulb above Cosima's head

''Of course! they weren't coding nuclear types'' she says and it starts to fall in place for me

''They used whole based pairs?''

''Not four letters but two A T and G C'' and I can't help but smile at how well we work together

''One's and Zero's''

''Binary!'' she states, of course it is! how didn't we work it out sooner ''They were coding in Naski''

The next ten minutes are full of decoding and translating until one more push of a button would hopefully tell us the code or give us clues at least

''okay.. moment of truth!'' Cosima states as she clicks the covert button on the program be both sit there holding our breathes waiting for some answers until the screen begins to move and produces her I.D tag

''324B21'' She says under her breathe

''That's your I.D number'' we're getting closer to finding out the truth ''you cracked it'' I say with a laugh, I can't believe we did it!

''Let's see what else there is'' She says as I grab the peice of paper and start reciting the letters to her

''Oka T'' she types into binary and what comes up next is not what we want to see

''This organism and derivative genetic material is restricted intellectual property... I'm sick Delphine'' She says Lip trembling and It's like some has knocked all the wind out of me, My cosima is not only A clone or Intellectual Property but she's sick too, I do the only thing I can do right now and that's hold her like she's about to float away, We have to figure something out because I'm not loosing her.. I can't

**R+R :)**


End file.
